


please - wincest

by necromutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester First Time, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, First Time, Incest, Love Confessions, M/M, Sibling Incest, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necromutt/pseuds/necromutt
Summary: Sam drunkenly confesses his feelings and desires for his brother Dean after he comes home from a one night stand.





	please - wincest

(set in beginning of season 2)

(words: 2444)

Sam sat on the edge of his bed, watching the TV blankly. Dean had gone out, again. he'd been gone for about 3 hours. probably drinking, looking for some needy girl to fuck in the back of the impala before driving back to the motel. 

he shook his leg, filled with anxiety and anger. how could Dean respect himself so little? he knows that Dean only does this to take his mind off things.

regardless, it irks Sam. a lot.

he rifled through the motel fridge, finding the small bottles of alcohol. specifically, fireball. perfect. he sprawled out on his bed, sipping from the small glass container as he thought. thought about Dean, what he's doing right now.

he chugged the drink. 

Sam grimaced from the burn of the alcohol, but that didn't stop him from tearing into another bottle. 

fuck you, Dean. I'm here. I want you. I've always been here for you. but you don't care. you don't want me, Sam thought.

he took another swig. he blinked, feeling dizzy for a moment. he was definitely buzzed, maybe a bit more. 

it seemed like an eternity before Dean stumbled in, closing the door behind himself and locking it. "hey, Sammy." he muttered, kicking his boots off. 

Sam didn't respond. 

"Sammy?" Dean asked again, looking over at the bigger male on the bed. Sam sat up. "why, Dean?" he asked quietly, his voice small. 

Dean chuckled a bit, noticing the empty bottles laying on the bed. "why what?" he asked, sitting on his own bed and shrugging his thick leather jacket off.

"you know," Sam slurred, standing up. his lanky body swayed as he grabbed onto the dresser to steady himself. okay, maybe he was a bit more than buzzed. "why do you slut around?" he said more forcefully. 

it took Dean aback, blinking. "since when do you care if I have a one night stand?" he asked, confused. 

"you have no respect for yourself. you get plastered and you pick up these whores, then you come back and drink yourself to sleep." Sam had an angry tone to his voice, even though his head was spinning and he barely knew what he was saying. 

"why the hell do you care?" Dean spat, starting to get angry. who the hell did Sam think he was? it was no one's business what he did to cope, and it certainly wasn't Sam's. 

"because you should be coming to me!" Sam shouted, his voice filled with emotions. tears welled up in your eyes. "I've always been here, Dean. always. I love you." he looked up at Dean, who still had a confused look. 

"Sammy, you know I have a hard time talking about this shit. and I certainly can't have a one night stand with you either, so I don't understand." Dean responded, standing up and putting a hand on Sam's shoulder to steady him, as he was swaying all over the place now, nearly tripping over his own feet. 

"let me make you feel good, Dean. let me make you happy, more than a bottle and a hook up can." Sam whispered, looking up at Dean. a tear slid down Sam's face and he blinked quickly, sniffling. 

"please." he whispered again, stepping closer to Dean. 

Dean stayed silent. his head was still foggy from the alcohol he consumed earlier, and none of this made sense. 

not until Sam closed the gap between them, pressing his lips to Dean's. then it all clicked. 

in shock, Dean didn't respond to the kiss. Sam moved his lips against his brother's desperately, tears sliding down his face. he had been in love with his brother for as long as he could remember. through all the pain, all the fights. through Stanford, through dad. 

he had wanted this for so long. Dean was his only safe place. when he was with Dean, he felt like he had a guardian angel looking over him. he knew he'd always be safe and loved with Dean. 

"please, Dean." Sam cried, his fingers curling around Dean's shirt. "just love me back.." he whispered. when Dean continued to stay still, Sam pulled away. he looked down and began to walk towards the door, his head pounding. his mind swirled rapidly and he was unable to pinpoint many thoughts, but his heart ached in his chest. he knew that he had just ruined everything. 

Sam felt a large hand grab his shoulder and turn him around. he gasped when a pair of chapped lips met his own. he was backed against the door. Dean cupped Sam's cheeks with both hands, kissing him with passion. 

Sam slid his arms around Dean's neck. he could feel all of his anger, fear, and worries melting away with each brush of their tongues. Dean rubbed Sam's cheeks lightly, brushing all the tears from minutes ago away. as time went on, the kiss got more intense. Dean ran his hands along Sam's sides, settling on his hips and groping them, earning a soft grunt from his brother. 

Sam tugged at Dean's shirt, causing him to pull away breathlessly. "get on the bed," he breathed. Sam blushed deeply and laid down on Dean's bed, looking up. he watched as dean pulled off his flannel and then his undershirt, revealing his tanned skin. he tugged off his belt and tossed it on the floor, climbing on the bed and on top of Sam. 

its just the alcohol, Dean thought. he didn't want to face the fact that his brother was looking very appealing. he could deal with that in the morning. 

he fit himself between Sam's legs and propped himself up on his elbows as he kissed along Sam's collarbone and neck slowly. Sam let out a soft whine as he slid his legs around Dean's waist and ran his hands along Dean's bare chest, loving the feeling of the hot skin under his fingers. 

"wanted this for so long, Dee." Sam breathed, his body practically trembling. he tilted his head to the side to give Dean more access to his neck, and Dean took advantage of that. he sucked and licked at the sensitive skin, dipping his body down to press against Sam's. 

"yeah?" Dean muttered, rubbing his hands all along Sam's upper body. 

"mhm.. need you, Dean." Sam responded, tugging off his shirt. 

those words went right to Dean's cock. he had been attracted to a few men in his life, he'd even experimented. a few blowjobs behind a bar here and there, some sloppy make-outs. but he had never gone this far. he was scared, but he was also excited. it helped that it was Sam, strangely enough. yeah, it was weird and sick that he was messing around with his brother. but it helped to be with someone so close, someone he would die for. kill for. 

Dean pulled away, unbuttoning Sam's jeans quickly. he tugged them off along with his own, throwing them over his shoulder. Sam's soft pants and moans were fueling him. his cock bulged in his boxers, and he smiled a bit when he noticed Sam's was doing the same. he lightly brushed his fingers along his brother's clothed member, earning a satisfying gasp from Sam. his hips bucked up into the touch, urging Dean to do more. Dean's heart was hammering in his chest and he could've swore Sammy could hear it. 

with gentle kisses, Dean worked his way down Sam's chest and torso. he ran his tongue along the skin above his waistband before taking a shaky breath. he mouthed Sam's cock through the thin material, breathing heat into it and suckling. "Dee! fuck," Sam breathed out, his slender fingers tangling in Dean's dirty blond hair.

the sounds his brother was making, dear God. the sounds. they were beautiful, borderline angelic. they sent a lick of heat through Dean's body, pooling in his stomach. his dick ached, precome weeping from the tip. without thinking, he tore Sam's boxers off, then his own. he got up for a moment, searching through his bags for lube. "you're clean right?" he asked as he made his way back over to the bed. 

"yeah." Sam breathed, looking up at Dean. and what a sight it was; his baby brother all laid out for him like a present. his legs spread wide, revealing the taught pink hole. his thick member laying against his stomach, clear fluid leaking down the shaft. his cheeks bright pink, hair wild. sweat shone on his body. Dean wanted to fucking ravage him. he was experiencing levels of lust and passion that he had never felt before. but it wasn't just a need for sex- it was love as well. 

Dean coated three fingers evenly with lube before pressing one to Sam's hole, pushing it in slowly. Sam arched his back and let out a shaky moan, his hands grabbing at the sheets. it was obvious by how tight it was that he hadn't done this in a long time, if ever. 

"can't wait to have my fuckin' cock inside you, Sammy." Dean breathed, thrusting his finger slowly. Sam looked up at him with big eyes, his pupils fully blown. he looked so fucked-out already. 

Sam pushed his hips back, trying to get more of Dean's finger inside him. Dean chuckled, biting his lip. "eager, huh?" he teased, his signature personality starting to come out as he felt more and more comfortable with the situation. 

Dean pushed in another finger and pumped them in and out faster, curling them. he smirked when he hit the bundle of nerves. Sam cried out, his back arching further off the bed and his toes curling. jackpot, Dean thought.

"love hearing you moan like that, Sammy." Dean purred, pushing his fingers in roughly and hitting the spot again. "D-Dee! stop, I'm gonna-" 

Sam didn't get the opportunity to finish before he felt empty. Dean's fingers were gone. he whined involuntarily, but his lips parted into an "o" shape when he saw Dean squeezing lube from the bottle, letting the clear fluid fall onto his cock. 

Sam could practically come from that sight alone, and it was made so much better when Dean wrapped a hand around his cock, jacking himself off slowly to rub the lube all along it. 

"fuck, Dean. I need you. now." Sam practically growled. he needed this for so long- he needed to feel Dean inside him. 

Dean smirked down at Sam. "relax, baby. you'll have me." he said in a sultry tone. he lined himself up and hooked his hands under Sam's thighs, looking him dead in the eye. he slowly began to push in, letting out a low groan as the head of his dick pushed through the thick ring of muscle. he pushed in all the way, and stopped his movements, giving Sam time to adjust. 

he was big, and he knew it. he didn't want to hurt his brother. Sam had tears pricking his eyes from the pain; it burnt. he had never been stretched so widely. 

to take his mind off the pain and discomfort, Dean leaned in and connected their lips, cupping Sam's cheek with a strong hand. the two kissed with passion, tongues licking at each other and lips moving fervently. this helped, and Sam soon felt much more comfortable with the size inside him. 

"ready?" Dean whispered, his lips lightly kissing along Sam's neck. Sam nodded quickly. 

"god, yes." he whispered, making Dean laugh softly. he slowly thrust out and back in, hissing. he had never felt such tight heat around him before, and it was overwhelming to say the least. it was so much... different than what he was used to with women. in many aspects. but he couldn't get over how fucking good it felt inside Sam.

he kept going slow, making sure that his brother could feel everything. Sam loved it at first, but he quickly needed more. "Dean, faster. fuck me." he practically demanded, looking up into Dean's green eyes with desperation. 

one look at Sam's face made Dean lose it. he gripped Sam's hips roughly, lips attacking his neck. he began to thrust in and out quickly, groaning against Sam's hot skin. he sucked, licked, and bit at the sensitive area, not bothering to be gentle. 

Dean dug his short fingernails into Sam's hips, no doubt breaking the skin and leaving bruises. neither of them cared, though.

a chorus of downright dirty moans and cries left Sam's throat as he was ravaged by his brother. the two fucked like animals; grabbing at each other, biting, and kissing roughly. the room was burning up, and the sounds of skin slapping against skin and moaning filled it. 

"god, feel so fucking good Sam. wanna fucking stay inside you all night," Dean growled, pulling out nearly all the way before fucking back into Sam roughly. his cock head hammered Sam's prostate. 

"DEAN!" Sam practically screamed, tears streaming down his face as the spot was consistently abused. his cock ached and throbbed, precome dripping from the tip like a leaky faucet. 

"you take it so fucking good, Sammy. such a fucking whore for me." Dean muttered into Sam's ear, his voice low and raspy.

that was it; Sam was sent over the edge. he cried out, babbling incoherently as he came untouched. ribbons of the white fluid shooting onto his stomach, instantly getting smeared along their skin as Dean continued moving. 

as Sam came, his muscles clenched around Dean tightly, along with most other muscles in his body. 

"fuck, Sammy!" Dean cried, moving a few more times before he spilled inside his partner. he pulled out slowly, breathing heavily.

his eyes surveyed the sight before him. Sam was drenched in sweat, his skin covered in hickeys and bite marks. his face was red and his hair was wild. he had deep purple bruises littering his hips and thighs, thanks to Dean. and finally, his spent hole was still open a bit, clenching and unclenching as Dean's come slowly leaked out. 

"you look fucking gorgeous, Sammy. my pretty little come-whore." he cooed, laying next to his brother and pulling him close. exhausted, Sam clung to Dean, his face pressed against his chest. 

Dean ran his fingers through Sam's hair lightly, smoothing it out. "did so good, baby. love you so much." he whispered. his heart hammered in his chest. he never cuddled after sex, ever. but this wasn't any ordinary sex. 

he smiled when he realized Sam was half asleep. he closed his eyes, pulling the sheets over them. 

this he could get used to.


End file.
